


One Step at A Time

by RonRos47



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Ladiesofrnmweek2019, lofrnmweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Day 4. Favorite F/F DynamicsLadies of RNM Week 2019
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	One Step at A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4. Favorite F/F Dynamics
> 
> Ladies of RNM Week 2019

Liz was busy working the counter at the café when she looked up to see Isobel walk in. The two smiled as she walked over.

“Hey,” said Isobel.

“Hey.”

“So question, what time do you get off of work?”

“Not till four why?”

“Okay perfect because you and I are going on a road trip.”

“A road trip.”

“Well it’s not so much as a road trip as it is something smaller.”

“Should I be worried about this?”

“No just humor me. Come on it’ll be fun, please.”

“Wow, now that is a word that I never thought I’d hear come out of your mouth.”

“Cute but very true. I’ll be by to pick you up after your shift. Pack an overnight bag.”

*****

“The two of you,” said Max, “spending a night together?”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Oh god you are serious about this aren’t you?”

“Of course I’m serious, Max. I just thought it would be nice to have some girl on girl time. You know get away from you and Michael for a while.”

“What about Maria, is she going on this little trip too?”

“Of course not.”

“So it’s just going to be the two of you?”

“That’s the idea.”

“You’re not going to kill her are you?”

“No, I’m not gonna kill her. That was the old me.”

“Well that’s reassuring.”

“I promise you have nothing to worry about. I just need a girl’s night not that I need your permission.”

“Fair enough. You two have fun then.”

*****

“You’re not going to kill me and bury my body in the desert are you,” Liz asked when they arrived later in the evening just before sunset at a secluded spot.

“Now Liz, do I seem like the type of person who would do something like that?”

“The thought did cross my mind a couple of times, yeah.”

“Well don’t worry I’m not going to kill you. I already promised Max.”

Isobel used her powers to unload the car. It impressed Liz at how Isobel was learning to use her new abilities.

“Come on help me out with this,” Isobel said as she began to unroll the tent.

The tent was a three person one, big enough for the two of them and some extra space.

“So this was your grand plan, camping.”

“It was.”

“No offense but you never struck me as the camping type of girl,” Liz said as she started the fire that they were getting started.

Isobel smiled when they got comfortable. “Are you kidding, I’ve always loved camping. Max and Michael used to come out here a lot even after…” Isobel didn’t need to finish the sentence as Liz had already known about it. “It was kind of like our retreat. Mom and dad used to hate us doing it, they didn’t like us wandering off on our own that but the three of us were very independent for our age. It’s also among the few times we got to be ourselves. We didn’t have to sneak around. We would sneak acetone like a kid would alcohol. It was very fun and liberating.”

“So why all of this, why bring me out camping? I’m just curious.” Liz took a sip of the whisky they brought with them.

“I’ve never been much of a friend to you, Liz, even after you found out the truth about us.”

“It’s okay you had every reason to be. I mean I kind of disrupted your lives when I came into this thing.”

“No it was more than that. You remember the first time you met my brother? We were waiting for our mom’s after school and you walked over to him and shared your MP3 player with him.”

“Of course I remember. He was so shy and quiet. Wouldn’t even tell me his name.”

“We hadn’t spoken at that time yet, to anyone.”

“You were learning the language.”

“Yeah. I resented you back then, Liz. I had been the only person in my brother’s life so when I saw you talking to him I felt like you were taking him away from me. ”

“Isobel, I-,” 

“No I know you never wanted that to happen. I’d be lying though if I didn’t say one of the reasons I had you leave because I was too selfish to let him go.”

“Why are you telling me all of this?”

Isobel took a drink of her beer.

“I’ve never been good at having…friends. I mean sure I’ve amped up the whole perfect step ford person I thought everyone wanted but I never had any true friends. So it’s weird for me. That’s kind of why I wanted us to come on this camping trip.” Isobel shook her head, “so this is basically my way of learning how to do that.”

“Well your off to a good start.”

“Thanks.”

“Want to know a secret?”

“I’ve pretty much spilled my guts out to you so sure.”

“I always resented you too. I was always impressed with how well your life seemed to be. Great parents, perfect grades, perfect at pretty much everything.”

“Well I was far from perfect. It was me but it was also just an act of who I thought everyone expected me to be.”

Liz nodded. “Turns out the more I’ve gotten to know you, you’re just as flawed as the rest of us. Maybe our species aren’t that much different after all.”

Isobel laughed lightly. “Maybe though we are much more superior in so many other ways.”

“You know how you just told me you used to resent my relationship with Max, well I used to resent yours with him as well. I mean I get that he’s your brother but you always got to see sides of him that he never allowed me to see until after the incident at the Crashdown. I always thought I knew him, he was one of my best friends, I thought I knew him completely. Turned out there was this whole other side of him, like literally, that I never knew he had.”

“Well for what it’s worth, he did always want to tell you. Even when we were kids he wanted you to know. We just made this pact early on that we would never tell anyone not even our parents.”

“That must have been difficult. Not being able to talk to them about everything.”

“It was at the beginning. You know we wanted to. Once we got our powers we wanted to just understand what was going on but at the same time we also knew we were different and that they probably wouldn’t understand. Mom’s and daughter’s, their supposed to have this special connection you know, we’re supposed to confide in them and they’re supposed to be there for ways that others can’t. So not being able to talk to her about it, well it pretty much sucked. I can’t imagine it having been any easier for you though either, hu?”

“Yeah. I mean growing up, well the more I grew up, the more I saw that my mom was mentally ill and I tried to accept it but then it was one disappointment after another and it just got to the point where I was angry at her all the time. It did suck that she left but a part of me was also relieved because I wouldn’t have to deal with her anymore.”

“Do you know what your mom was mentally ill with?”

Liz shook her head, “she was never diagnosed officially but I’ve always thought she was bipolar just like Rosa. Sometimes I feared I would end up like them too.”

“But you didn’t. You’re one of the smartest people I know. I may not have three degrees, impressive by the way, and this is coming from someone who can throw things across the room and get into people’s heads.”

“Yeah I guess we’re both pretty impressive sometimes, hu,” Liz said with smugly and with a sense of humor.

The two of them laughed and then Isobel held up her bottle.

“Here’s to two different species with similar mundane problems.”

Liz clinked her bottle as well, “I’ll definitely drink to that.”

The two of them smiled at one another and continued to talk well into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friendships on this show has always been Liz and Isobel. I thought it would be fun to do a story just for them.


End file.
